


Disease

by Jimblejambles



Series: Teen Titans Drabbles [10]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, Coughing, Disease, Drabble, Illness, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimblejambles/pseuds/Jimblejambles
Summary: He would never truly be cured.





	Disease

He had never been cured. The disease that had nearly killed him as a child still ran through his body, but it is no longer capable of killing him. That doesn’t mean it doesn’t still occasionally affect him. His DNA is constantly mutating to avoid dying but that doesn’t he isn’t suffering. He never says anything when he wakes up feeling like he’s about to die or when his head pounds so hard that his nose gushes or that his body temperature is constantly changing as it battles a fever or that sometimes he coughs so hard there’s blood or that he sometimes can’t stomach what he’s eaten. Some days it’s worse. Those days he lingers in bed as long as possible and hides out in his room after being roused. It’s on these days that transforming is the most painful. He doesn’t tell anyone though. He still blames himself afterall for crossing the boundary and letting himself get bitten in the first place. He’s just thankful to be alive even if every moment is pure agony.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an angsty lil bean today (when aren't I tbh)


End file.
